Concert Happenings
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Max and the girls go to a concert! She's heard the lead singer does crazy things but she's still surprised. After dinner, she gets a surprise. Is it one she wants, or needs?


**Okay guys! This is another FAX!!! I don't really know where this came from but I was listening to this song and was like IDEA. So I hope you like it!! I don't own Panic! At the Disco or Maximum Ride. They are all 17 in this story. Iggy is not blind! And I know the instruments are probably wrong but I didn't know how to write it any other way. Sorry! Hope you enjoy anyway!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

MPOV

I was so excited! My favorite band, The Genetic Alternates, was playing tonight. It was kind of ironic, as Nudge, Angel and I were genetically altered. We all had wings. And could fly. But we ran away from that life a long time ago. It was the band name that attracted us in the first place. Nudge had her eye on the guitarist, Iggy. Angel wanted to be the drummer's best friend, Gazzy. But for me, the singer. He just made my heart stop. Fang. He had the most magical voice I have ever heard. I wouldn't tell the girls this, but there wasn't a chance for us to be together with them due to our "condition". I sighed and looked back on stage. We'd got first row seats, and could barely hold our excitement in.

"Are you ready?!?" Fang said into the mic. We all cheered. He laughed and started to sing.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
_

My heart always melted at the sound of his voice. This song always made it skip a beat or two. He was pointing out into the crowd, and being rewarded with screams from girls in the crowd, including my own. I heard that he did some pretty crazy stuff at concerts. I was really curious. He looked down at me, and winked. My heart stopped.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Nudge and Angel were screaming along with me. We all knew this song by heart. It was so much better seeing them right in front of us. I could tell that Fang was glancing down my way every so often; and each time he did I'd blush a scarlet red. He was always amused; I could see it in his beautiful midnight blue eyes.__

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster.  


I was reaching my hand up on stage, hoping he'd touch it. He looked down and smirked. He reached down and took my hand. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt the strength in his arm as he pulled me on stage with him. I could not believe this. All the girls in the crowd screamed and I could see Nudge and Angel's surprised faces below me. He walked around me, his hand on my shoulder; as if he was trying to convince me he was the better choice. He just had the sexy-you-I'm-right-you-want-me kind of air around him.

_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  


Once the chorus started he slid his arm around my waist and held me close as he sang. I didn't really know what to do, but I didn't really have to do anything. He did all the moving and I just went along with it. My heart was beating so fast and I still couldn't believe this. It was like a dream come true.

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Once the song was finished, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. My eyes widened.

"We'll be right back!" He said into the mic. "There'll be a lot more so don't go away. If you do." His voice changed into a slightly seductive tone. "I'll have to come after you." The girls in the crowd screamed. He took me by the hand and we all went backstage. I was a bit surprised to see there was a couch there. I guess that's where they had their water breaks or whatever. Fang looked at me.

"Water?" He said, holding out a water bottle. I nodded. It seemed like it was the only thing I could do. The band members plopped down on the couch and I stood awkwardly beside them. Fang patted the space beside him and nervously sat down. They all laughed.

"Wow, she's the cutest one I think you've pulled Fang." Gazzy said. Fang glanced at me and smirked. I must've looked confused because Iggy started explaining.

"At every concert, Fang chooses one random girl from the crowd and somehow works her into our show. It's the first time he's brought anyone backstage, but that's fine with us. You _are_ pretty cute." I blushed and they all laughed again. They all turned to me.

"So, what's your name sweetie?" Fang said, getting a bit closer to me. His hand slipped into around mine and my heart almost stopped. I glanced over to Iggy and Gazzy who looked curious as well.

"Max." I said breathlessly. He smiled genuinely. I took a sip of my water, just realizing how thirsty I was. I'd been screaming since the song began. Fang checked his watch and began to stand up.

"C'mon boys, it's show time." He was about to walk out onstage again before I said something.

"Fang?" I said timidly. He turned around and looked at me, his bangs covering his eyes. "I came here with two of my friends…and I kind of hold things together…um, is there anyway they can come back here with me?" I was biting my lip, hoping he wouldn't get mad, or I wasn't being unreasonable. He smiled.

"Sure, it's not a problem." I smiled and felt relieved. "Just ask that guy over there to go and get them." I nodded. I did what I was told. As they began to play again a very worried and excited looking Angel and Nudge came walking toward the couch. Once they saw me, I got up and ran towards them. We hugged and I explained all that had happened.

"Whoa…" Nudge said. I could tell they were both really excited about being here, and I loved it. I couldn't believe this once in a life time chance. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see a mid-age looking man. His grey hair was messy and he looked at us with surprise. He just stared. It was starting to creep me out.

"Um…?" I said.

"Oh, sorry. I guess you're the girls of the show." He said looking at us. "My name is Jeb. I'm their manager." He was eyeing us curiously, but seemed to brush it off. I noticed he was glancing at us throughout the show, making me protective of my girls. I was on guard, but that's how I was trained.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I said nervously as Fang lead us to a restaurant. He said he knew this really underappreciated place that had really good food. I looked behind us and Nudge and Angel were chatting with Gazzy and Iggy. They didn't seem to mind so I didn't say anything. I was glad everything seemed to be working out for the two of them. I turned back to Fang who was smirking at me.

"Absolutely. We wouldn't take you if it wasn't." We walked into the place and got a table for 6. I opened the menu and saw a lot of foods that looked really good to me. I glanced to the other girls and guessed they were thinking the same. I heard soft chuckling and noticed the boys eyeing us lazily. I focused back to the menu and decided that the hot dogs looked really good. I put down the menu and looked at the guys.

"So, what are you guys having?" I asked.

"Hamburger."

"Same."

"Hot dog." Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang said, in that order. I turned to Fang. Just as I was about to say something, his phone rang. He got up and answered it. I looked over at the girls.

"So, what are you having?" Nudge turned to me, smiling her big pretty smile of hers. She told me as did Angel, but I wasn't really playing attention. I was glancing at Fang, who seemed to have an uncharacteristically big smile played on his face. He glanced at me and I quickly turned away. He returned moments later and acted if nothing had happened. We ordered and the food came minutes afterward. It was the best food I've ever had. I turned to Fang, about to pull out some money I had in my pocket.

"How much do we owe you?" I asked sincerely. He laughed.

"You don't owe us anything." He said, placing the bills on the table. He looked sweetly down at me and took my hand. "Come with me." He said, walking me out of the restaurant. I didn't even think of the girls as we walked to the park, hand in hand. My heart was pounding and I was sure this was just a dream. We walked to the playground, and climbed to the highest point.

"So," He said, breaking the silence. "You saw me talking…"

"Um, yeah…why were you so happy?" I said, letting the curiosity take the better of me. He turned to me and smiled.

"I hoped you'd ask." He said, playing with my fingers. "You see, Jeb told me about you. A long time ago, he used to be a scientist for this place I like to call the School." I froze. "It was a terrible place. They'd experiment on us. They split up one group of them. The bird kids. They had wings and could fly, you see. Jeb remembers you. He's glad you got away. And you see…" He said, removing his hand from mine and slipping his shirt off. "I'm one too. I remember always trying to see you." He unfolded his dark wings that were absolutely beautiful in the night. I gasped and covered my mouth. I numbly took off the jacket I kept on to mask the slits I'd cut into my shirt. I unfolded mine as well.

"Fang…oh, Fang…I've missed you so much!" I said, flinging my arms around him. He laughed and snaked his arms around my slim waist. He rubbed his nose up and down my jaw line before pulling back and placing his lips gently on mine. I closed my eyes and gently licked his bottom lip, allowing me entrance. I slid my tongue over his sharp canines and all over the inside of his mouth. I battled him for dominance and let him win. When we pulled apart, I was crying. He brought his hand to my face and wiped my tears away.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed you so much." I looked up at him. "Fang…I love you." He smiled and kissed my forehead and nose.

"I love you too."


End file.
